All That We Are
by Sallen
Summary: What were the interviews for the other tributes in the 74th Hunger Games like? Were they just as lovely as Peeta's? Or heartbreaking like Rue's? Maybe there was a ruthless killer similar to Cato just flung in there. From Glimmer to Thresh, the Interviews.
1. Glimmer

**If you've managed to just stumble around on this story... Good for you! Or me, really... Anyway, since Mrs. Collins did not go into depth with the other tributes' interviews I decided** **to make the decision to do them myself... It's told by District Three's male - simply because he never gets enough love and I needed to do it in a random tribute's POV.** **So... That's it.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger is not mine. And the Games (which isn't here) certainly is not...** **:(**

**Thanks to thislittlemockingjay97 for our little chat about District Three's... anything-but-mute... death:) And I warned you about the storyXD**

* * *

><p>Caesar Flickerman's powder blue hair sweeps with his head as he almost slams the microphone into his jaw. "Ladies and Gentlemen, from all over Panem, I present to you your 74th Annual Hunger Games tributes!" His voice lightens the mood of the citizens - even more than their average crazed actions.<p>

The crowd applauds, hooting just like the Careers would have after a death of a tribute. Fists find the muggy air, and multi-colored wigs bound on the crown of heads. Creepy, insanely hawk-like eyes make contact with every single one of us. One-by-one.

Roses, beads, make-up, even dead animals that are half decomposed, pile on top of the crazy Capitol fashions. Each of the people had their own style, none two alike. A quick glance over the crowd and I manage a glimpse of a sunken faced woman, pasty white, with hair and teeth of an altered chipmunk.

A silent and hidden shudder blazes inside me like a flame.

There's no possible way I can get up there, perform as a happy piece of the Games, and get back with no flaws in my acts.

It's impractical.

_Just like getting Reaped, right?_

"District One's wonderful," Caesar calls out the first interview, and I can't help but catch the name. Who knows, maybe this could be the one who kills me…. "…and beautiful, Glimmer!"

A ditsy blond steps up, full of pride, her emerald green eyes focused on Caesar as she sits by his side, twirling her curly hair between her finger tips. Glimmer wears a frilly salmon dress, going just above her knees.

She smiles, her hand flying up into the air into a large, inviting greeting. The noise dies almost instantly….

"So, Glimmer," Caesar flashes his 'camera-ready' grin, "District One is known for its pride. What's it like _finally_ being able to participate in the Games?"

The word _finally_ lingers in the sky.

Glimmer allows her hand to drop down into her lap, "It's delightful, actually. And, of course, my district will be proud when I return…"

The girl from District 2 sneers, leaning next to her district ally in order to make a remark. The boy snorts, eying One's male, and then whispers back. _Idiocy_ is the only word that I'm able to catch despite the two being right by my side.

I sink further into my seat out of discomfort.

"What about your allies?" Caesar questions, his voice high. "You Careers have to stick together, right?"

Glimmer giggles, and halfway through her answer her sound changes from delighted to lethal. "They're wonderful, Marvel, Cato, and…" Right at the moment I can tell she had forgotten the name of an ally… "Clove. Yes, her name is Clove..."

"Make any bonds with them?"

Glimmer looks up thoughtfully, a smile touching her lips, "Marvel and I knew each other back in District One… Never did we speak, I don't think… Cato's a bit… sadistic." _A bit?_ "That's good though; he's a Career. And Clove is just like any other girl around her District…. Proud and full of pleasure… and arrogance…"

"_Yes_, thank you, dunce…" Clove rolls her dark eyes, speaking lowly.

"_Lovely_, Glimmer," Caesar teases, "Is there an immense difference between home and the Capitol? Or is it just the same to you?"

Glimmer tenses, her happy face fading into pure confusion, "…What does… _immense_… mean?"

The crowd laughs at her unknowing.

"Er, large…. Big…" Caesar answers, making the crowd's giggles suddenly stop. "Like Panem is to small, little District 12."

The two tributes from Twelve certainly made quite an entrance with the flames… If only all stylists could be like theirs - less ridiculous and more rational.

The girl - Katniss - glares now at Caesar Flickerman; she doesn't seem to be following the conversation. She's most likely insecure about the whole Capitol… she is from Twelve after all - one of the poorest Districts.

"Yes," Glimmer says, a bit of hate brewing inside her voice, "Well, Twelve made somewhat of an impression on the citizens… Marvel and I looked lovely, did we not? I admired the headdress my stylist had overseen... Anyway, the Capitol is really different from One… You'd expect it to be practically the same - if you were from the lower Districts of course - but District One _often_ gets remarks before we're truly introduced to the world of Panem."

I'm baffled by her use of vocabulary. Both Glimmer and Marvel are not the sharpest tools in the shed…

Caesar laughs, "There's our Glimmer. Sadly, that's all the time we have… Perhaps your district ally will be just as intriguing, Glimmer?"

The blond girl bounds from her seat. She begins to make her way back to the rest of us, speaking flirtatiously, "I don't know about _that_ Caesar. _Some_ people just don't have the same amount of amazement that_ I_ am capable of having."

Marvel scoffs.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R would be greatly appreciated:) I realize that the beginning was not the most... <em>intriguing...<em> way to start. **


	2. Marvel

**Get ready for another arrogant tribute;) This only completes District OneXD**

* * *

><p>The next tribute, Marvel, wastes no time getting up to Caesar. In whole, he's just like his district ally. Maybe they are not similar in appearance, but their personalities reek of arrogance. I guess that's something all Careers have…<p>

"_Marvel_," Caesar exclaims, "What a glorious name. And so accurate as well! You're certainly in a bright costume!"

Marvel stares down at his cerulean tux, a small smile touching his lips. "Yes. My stylist was gracious enough to present it to me as well. Cool, right?"

Caesar Flickerman looks impressed with Marvel's happy attitude. Of course, this is a Career. Confidence, ignorance, and pride are all they're made of. Oh, yes…

Caesar grins at Marvel's praise, agreeing full-heartedly. "And the Chariot Rides! That was wonderful!"

"A bright pink suit," Marvel chuckles, "A bit out of character for my taste, but still suiting for the occasion. Having to dress so you represent your district… I feel sorry for those of the later districts. Like Eight - what exactly was that _supposed_ to represent…? Or the early District Three?" I can feel my face becoming a blazing red at his mention of our silly costumes. I feel a small flick against the back of my head out of nowhere. Turning only a bit, a smirking Cato locks eyes with me. "That was… just… _glorious_." Sarcasm seeps into his voice. "Or…" Any more criticism and Marvel has wasted his whole interview on the rest of the tributes.

Caesar laughs, "How about District Twelve? _That_ was an impressive entrance."

This gets the Career tribute to snap his mouth shut.

Every head turn to the tributes from Twelve. Peeta kindly smiles in response. But Katniss Everdeen simply stares off blankly as if she hadn't heard a thing. In fact, it would not have surprised me.

Marvel sneers, "Wasn't that intriguing…"

A polite beam smears on Caesar's face, "Well," He changes the subject entirely, "I know it's silly to ask, but are you confident about fighting in the arena?"

"Of course not. I've been waiting for this my whole life." He completely avoids the fact that he's obviously trained for it illegally. "It's not like my confidence will change overnight…"

"I'm happy to hear that," Caesar says, "Many tributes break down the night before the Games."

"I guess they don't have the courage," Marvel decides, shrugging, "After all, the _Non-Career_ _districts_ do not win the Games every."

_He is certainly not gaining any publicity from the other districts…_

"_That's_ what a good tribute needs - a lot of self-assurance. You did well in your training score. Would you share: is short-distance or long-distance combat what you excel in?"

"I can deal with both of them. I don't prefer one over the other, really, but that's a good thing. If you focus on one weapon the entire days of training here, what can you do if you aren't able to grab it from the Cornucopia? You'll definitely be in a mess."

"That's a fine way of looking at it. Where did you get the guidance? From any recent victors in One?"

"Not quite. I don't know any personally. I mean, I've seen some around District One, but I haven't spoken to one other than the district mentors…"

"The mentors? Who might they be this year?"

"Past victors _and_ siblings: Cashmere and Gloss."

Caesar shows his fake emotion of shock, "_Really_? You and Glimmer are lucky; the siblings have many strategies to tell."

Marvel simply nods, "They know plenty of things about the Games. Most of it they share."

"I bet," Caesar flashes his famous smile, "It is their job, you know."

"Absolutely. Having such advisers like them only increases our chance of winning."

"Glimmer and you are a bit competitive - even with _one another_. Anything between you two?"

The District One Princess laughs rudely from the crowd of tributes, "Of course not!"

This earns her snickers from both of the District Two tributes. And a puzzled glare from everyone else.

Marvel ignores her unnecessary comment, "No, but as I can see it, any feelings for another tribute gets in the way of winning. It'll get you killed for sure."

"Aww," Caesar's face resembles a sad child's, "Shame. Well, it looks like our time with you is up. It's been a pleasure spending time with you, Marvel."

"You too," And he gradually slides back into his seat to join the rest of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Where I basically get the personalities of the tributes (and the skills) are from the Tribute Guide, Movie Companion, and Tribute Cards... Since it gives little to no detail (other than being a joker and pretty unintelligent) I lost creativity with Marvel despite him being my favorite character... -_- I just hate that giant block of text near the beginning. It's not something to die over, but it aggravates me for just being there...<br>**


	3. Clove

One is the glamorous district, clearly, because of their portrayals of themselves. They are generally adored by the Capitol citizens because of their colorful personalities that complement them. Well, keep in mind that One isn't the only beloved district, for Two is known to be the most monstrous.

These tributes are generally the more skilled, the leaders, and certainly the _true_ killers. District One seems to simply _tag_ along with them when it comes to strength and brutality.

And by the District Two tributes, Cato and Clove, snickering during both previous interviews, they believe this to be more than true.

The knife-throwing sociopath steps up to Caesar's side, shakes his hand like a civilized human-being, and takes a seat quietly.

I do not have to know this girl before I realize this is a silly act of humor. The crowd applauses for Clove immediately, clearly recalling her Ten during Training scores which happens to add to the list of amazing things for her.

Caesar smiles as he waits for the audience's hoots and claps to die down. "Clove," he begins when the noise is unnoticeable, "You're a faithful Career, like our recent Marvel and Glimmer. By your ten with the Gamemakers, you prove to be a tough girl. What do you think of your score? Is it suiting for you?"

Clove takes no time to answer, "What I earn is the Gamemakers decision, but if I had to agree with my score… I would say that it's just fine. After all, a ten is excellent either way. A twelve is almost unreachable anyway."

"And the Training Center? Was your room better than what you had expected?"

"I hadn't really thought of the rooms when I volunteered. It was the participation of the Games that really intrigued me. I've been waiting for this all my life like many Careers, so the Arena is really the _main_ thing on my mind every moment."

Caesar laughs, "Nothing different from Two? The Capitol is a rather large place. It could certainly change your thoughts about home."

"Well, the Capitol is a change. It's nothing to ponder over desperately, but it is neat."

"Have you had any past victors in your family? District Two has many of those."

Clove thinks about this question, maybe wondering if she should share this vital information with the tributes or not. It shouldn't be a big deal, for most tributes already suspect a victor somewhere in her family.

"Yes, actually," Clove answers after a moment, "The latest victor is my grandmother though. Her name was Isabella. It's from her that I get my skills."

"Really? Her Games weren't that long ago back, were they?"

"Not at all. She's actually pretty young... It was the year that the Arena was an old asylum. Of course, there were plenty of useful weapons there."

It's true; this year was not long ago. The tributes had to fight to the death in a mental institution. The whole area had been designed to feel lost and abandoned, making quite a lonely impression on the tributes. This was also the year that the victor had won with one final act of manipulation, persuading the last remaining competitors to turn against one another.

Of course, the last alive were the boy from One, District Two, and a tribute from Five they had found useful at the beginning. As you could have imagined, Five had been scared out of his wits when the last three Careers argued with one another; it should've occurred to him that the Careers have a twisted way of everything anyway. It was the mistake of joining that killed him. Isabella, according to Clove her name is, ended up killing her allies in the midst of a small argument excluding her by a quick slash of a poisoned dagger to their bodies.

Not long after, Isabella was crowned victor…

"What do you think are your chances of ending up victorious?" Caesar asks her.

Clove's laugh is malevolent, "I don't think that's an accurate question, Caesar. If I doubted my chances, I wouldn't have volunteered."

"It's nice to see that you're confident as well," Caesar replies, "What did you think of your Chariot Ride outfits?"

Clove grins, "They were actually suiting. I mean, how often does someone have _Roman_ wear? I believe our costumes were the least… silly."

I am about to plead that she doesn't go through the districts, pointing out the ridiculous ones like Marvel had, but she stops at that.

"You and Cato did look magnificent. Like now, you red dress and Cato's silver tux are so fetching."

And here I am, wearing a bright yellow suit that makes me look like a fool. A bright, colorful, and scrawny fool.

How wonderful.

"Thank you, Caesar," Clove says, "And your shining black tux is neat as well."

"Aww," Caesar guffaws happily, "Isn't that just sweet?" The audience claps at this. "Well, thank you for your time, Clove. We wish you the best in that arena!"

Clove rises from her seat, and dashes back to her seat between Marvel and Cato. The laugh she gives her District One allies is one to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was incomplete... Am I right? Anyway how was it? Boring? Cool? Clove-y?XD<strong>


End file.
